Give Me Love
by Vidia D
Summary: Elle vivait dans une prison dorée avec des barreaux qui l'écrasaient et l'étouffaient. Elle voulait être un oiseau libre et voler de ses propres ailes pas vivre selon les protocoles de ses parents. Elle réclamait de l'amour, qu'on l'aime à sa juste valeur, pas d'être brisée et manipulée comme une poupée.


Bonjour tout le monde.

Je viens vous présenter mon nouveau bébé.

Je ne vais pas changer les habitudes, je remercie celles qui me suivent depuis le début, celles qui laissent des reviews adorables qui m'encouragent pour la suite et me font plaisir. Les **anonymes **sur les précédents OS. Même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, je pense à vous, et je vous remercie de votre petit mot.

Ma **Chou** alias **Dazzled-C.** Cette histoire est née d'un passage de Vampire Diaries et je t'ai contaminé par la musique que j'écoutais en boucle. Ce moment que j'ai aimé, que j'ai mis en clin d'œil dans mon OS, qu'on a adoré toutes les deux. Merci pour ton aide dans les moments où je bloquais pour l'écriture. Cet OS compte pour moi parce que j'en ai écris une bonne partie pendant ta semaine chez moi. 1 an exactement aujourd'hui qu'on s'est vues !

Merci à ma correctrice d'avoir pris du temps pour passer rendre cet OS de façon lisible étant donné que je suis une catastrophe en orthographe, conjugaison et tout ce qui va avec.

Bonne lecture et écoutez les musiques surtout pour le passage de la danse,

**On se retrouve en bas**.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Give me love. **

_Give me love like never before__  
__'Cos lately I've been craving more_

_Give a little time to me  
We'll burn this out_

_And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow_

_My, my, my, give me love, lover _

_Love me, love me, love me_

oOo. Morcheeba – Enjoy the Ride oOo.

Dans un petit café, trois jeunes filles dégustaient leur moka latte avec supplément de crème, discutant du grand sujet de conversation du moment. Toute la ville en parlait, tous les habitants se préparaient pour ce grand jour tant attendu. Le maire de la ville, Charlie Swan, organisait comme chaque année avec sa femme, le bal des amoureux. Cette soirée, appréciée par tous les couples, était l'occasion de venir accompagné et de déclarer sa flamme aux yeux de tous. Comme chaque année, les demandes en mariages fleuriront comme des tulipes au printemps, les annonces de naissances pleuvront comme une averse en plein hiver et les jeunes couples s'afficheront sous les projecteurs de la soirée. Chaque fille s'habillera de sa plus belle robe, les hommes sortiront leurs costumes, leurs cravates du placard et les strass et les paillettes seront au rendez-vous.

Pour Bella Swan, la fille unique du maire, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour présenter son petit ami à ses parents mais surtout à la ville. Elle était si fière d'être l'élue du fils du réputé docteur Cullen et de sa femme Esmée. Elle avait déjà rencontré les parents de son compagnon, mais bien que Charlie et Renée connaissaient l'identité de celui-ci, il n'avait pas été officiellement présentés. Les Swan étaient si occupés par la mairie et leurs fonctions dans la ville qu'ils étaient comme des fantômes aux yeux de Bella. Elle les voyait si peu, reléguant leur rôle de parents à Carmen, celle qui se chargeait de l'intendance, qui était également la nounou de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Bella n'avait pas réellement de liens affectifs avec eux. Elle les aimait, certes, mais pas d'un amour aussi fort que la plupart des jeunes de son âge envers leurs parents. Ils se comportaient plutôt comme une banque lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'argent, de signer des papiers, d'être des tuteurs et de veiller à ce qu'elle soit la jeune fille parfaite, formatée par Carmen, ne se préoccupant jamais d'aller en profondeur. Renée était une personne si imbue d'elle-même et snob qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine d'être à l'écoute de sa fille ou d'être d'une aide précieuse dans l'avancé de sa vie. Ensemble, elles ne parlaient jamais des soucis de Bella, se contentant, le plus souvent, de se dire les formules de politesse comme s'il s'agissait de grandes conversations. Renée se déchargeait sur Carmen, qui, aux yeux de la jeune fille, tenait plus le rôle de mère que celle dont elle détenait une partie du code ADN.

Quant à Charlie, il était bien trop occupé à rallier des électeurs pour les prochaines campagnes d'élections et à se démener pour être dans les bonnes grâces de ses citoyens. Où était l'intérêt de passer du temps avec sa fille ? Il lui payait tout ce qu'elle voulait, donnait des subventions à son école, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Si Bella demandait de l'aide pour autre chose, elle était expédiée rapidement vers Eléazar, l'homme en charge de l'entretien de la maison, du bricolage, jardinage et ainsi de suite.

Voilà pourquoi, Bella attendait beaucoup de cette soirée. Pour une fois, elle la fêterait en couple et aurait l'attention de ses parents pour leur présenter officiellement Edward. Seule ombre au tableau : son petit ami n'abordait jamais le sujet et ne lui avait pas fait son invitation. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer surtout que Jasper et Emmett avaient tendu la perche en invitant leurs petites amies respectives. Ils avaient espéré l'influencer mais leur tentative fut vaine. Il s'était simplement contenté de rouler des yeux et de regarder ailleurs en direction d'un groupe de mecs qui angoissaient à l'idée de se prendre un râteau ou un refus par les filles qu'ils visaient.

-Je désespère, soupira Bella en posant son front sur la table, les épaules voûtées par le poids de la peur.

-Edward ne t'a toujours pas invitée ? devina Alice, arquant un sourcil en voyant son amie avachie sur la table.

-Pourquoi le ferait-il ? s'enquit Rosalie avec un haussement d'épaules, attirant le regard de Bella qui se redressa droite comme un I. La fête s'organise chez toi, il sait que tu y seras, ajouta-t-elle, remuant une fois de plus les épaules.

-C'est le principe d'être invitée, rétorqua-t-elle démoralisée. Vous, vous allez recevoir une fleur au poignet par vos hommes alors que moi...

-Faudrait déjà qu'Emmett se trouve un costume, après on verra, soupira Rosalie qui connaissait le phénomène. Son petit ami restait un éternel enfant à qui il fallait tout dire et tout expliquer. Sans compter qu'il va me réduire les pieds en compote lorsqu'on va danser pour l'ouverture du bal, grimaça-t-elle, remuant ses orteils d'appréhension.

-C'est mieux que de ne pas être invitée du tout, bougonna Bella, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant comme une petite fille capricieuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas toi ? s'écria subitement Alice, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Nous sommes des femmes indépendantes prends les devants, l'encouragea-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est à l'homme de faire sa demande, marmonna la jeune fille, se renfrognant davantage.

-Bien qu'ils se comportent parfois comme des hommes des cavernes, on est au vingt et unième siècle Bell's ! Sors un peu le nez de tes bouquins ! Au lieu de regarder les Disney à la télé, regarde Desperate.

-Moi j'aime bien les Disney, ça finit toujours bien, rêvassa Alice, des étoiles dans les yeux, poussant un profond soupir.

-Je sais, mais c'est le principe. L'homme invite la jeune fille et…

-Tu vas finir seule au bal si tu continues d'attendre, la coupa Rosalie d'une voix théâtrale. Edward n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger son arrière train et la soirée est demain, lui rappela-t-elle jetant une oeillade désespérée vers son amie.

-C'est la première fois que je vais être accompagnée à cette soirée. J'aurais aimé faire ça dans les règles, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Quelles règles, Bella ? De nos jours, rien n'est fait dans les règles et il faut se battre pour ce qu'on veut. Tu y es chaque année, soit dit en passant et depuis que tu as l'âge de marcher !

-Oui, mais cette année, je sors avec quelqu'un, rappela-t-elle avec un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Vas-tu passer à l'acte ? s'informa le lutin, sautillant presque sur sa chaise, d'excitation.

Bella sentit ses joues rougir et cacha son visage en baissant la tête. Rien de mieux que ses longs cheveux bruns pour faire office de rideau et de se camoufler. Elle avait été élevée avec des principes et des valeurs qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, étaient surannées et ringards. Ses parents avaient tenu à ce que Carmen lui enseigne les bonnes manières mais surtout à être une jeune fille irréprochable. Bien se tenir, bien parler, bien se comporter. Elle avouait que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alice et Rosalie, deux filles dans l'air du temps, mais surtout qui vivaient au jour le jour, profitant de tout et n'hésitant pas à dire des gros mots, à parler comme des hommes ou même à sortir les griffes, l'avait quelque peu éloignée des sentiers battus. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne calquait pas sur ses amies. Elle, elle ne batifolait pas à droite et à gauche et n'offrait pas son corps à tout va ou à n'importe qui. Edward était son premier petit-ami bien qu'elle approchait de ses vingt ans. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être passée à coté de son adolescence, ne profitant pas des joies de l'insouciance, ne s'amusant pas, ne testant pas ses limites avec l'alcool, ne s'approchant pas des cigarettes et des boites de nuits. Elle vivait dans une autre ère, d'où peu à peu elle sortait au grand dam de ses parents. C'était mal vu pour la fille du maire d'être une traînée, une délinquante, une junkie. Ses parents veillaient aux faits et gestes de leur progéniture, l'emprisonnant presque dans une tour d'ivoire, une prison dorée de l'extérieur mais si froide une fois dedans. Elle avait été envoyée dans des écoles privées remplies de filles, avant que Bella ne dise : _Stop_ !, prenant un peu d'indépendance en entrant dans la faculté publique de la ville.

-Alors, tu vas passer à l'acte avec Edward ? répéta Alice, bousculant son amie pour avoir une réponse.

-Ça va dépendre s'il m'invite ou pas, mais oui, c'est l'idée, annonça-t-elle provoquant un cri de joie à Alice et un petit sourire à Rosalie.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, contaminée par l'euphorie du lutin. Oui, elle avait envie de sauter le cap avec son petit ami. Elle voulait pousser ses limites, atteindre cette dernière base quitte à subir les représailles de ses parents. Après tout qu'importe ! Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle l'aimait à en mourir et priait pour, que jamais, les émotions qui remplissaient son cœur ne la quittent. Elle avait cette inexplicable conviction au fond d'elle, de son être et de son âme, qu'Edward serait le seul homme de sa vie.

-Si tu lui dis que tu veux passer à la casserole ce soir-là, je suis sûre qu'il te fera sa demande, gloussa Rosalie, pas romantique pour un sou, au langage franc, recevant un regard noir d'Alice et Bella.

-C'est charmant ça, franchement, s'exaspéra Alice. Tu devrais recevoir un Molière pour ta si belle prose, Rose !

-Appelons un chat, un chat Alice, tu sais comment sont les mecs..

-Pas Edward ! l'interrompit-elle avec véhémence, brandissant son index, telle une justicière avec son épée. Il doit sortir d'une autre époque mais il n'y a pas que ça qui l'intéresse, le défendit-elle bec et ongle, son rôle de sœur mis en avant. Sinon, crois-moi, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait été voir ailleurs et ce n'est pas le cas ! Il est amoureux de Bella, je peux le certifier. Il n'est pas comme mon autre nigaud de frère qui ne pense qu'à ce qu'il a dans le pantalon !

-Hum... c'est vrai qu'Edward est différent, reconnue Rose, offrant un petit sourire réconfortant à Bella.

-C'est vrai qu'il doit tenir à moi, vu qu'il attend depuis un moment, confessa-t-elle, honteuse.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il doit faire sa lessive à la main, pouffa la blonde sous les yeux écarquillés de la fille du maire.

-Rose mais... enfin ! s'écria Alice choquée, devant le visage écarlate de Bella. Tu es vraiment trop crue... Parfaite pour Emmett !

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, récita-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous croyez que c'est mal... ? Je veux dire, le fait d'attendre aussi longtemps, compléta Bell's au vu de l'expression des filles qui ne comprenaient pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

- Vu que tu as passé la plupart de ta vie dans une tour à la Raiponce et que tes parents t'ont envoyé dans des écoles de nones, dégueulant de filles, non. Je me demande même comment tu n'as pas fait pour devenir lesbienne, s'étonna Rosalie, parlant plus pour elle-même, pensive. T'as eu une sacrée chance de tomber sur Alice en cours de français, sinon, tu serais toujours aussi ... coincée.

- Je ne suis pas coincée ! Je n'ai pas eu la même éducation que toi ! rectifia Bella sans prendre la mouche. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de la franchise de Rosalie et sous ses allures de reine des glaces, son amie était un amour, surtout avec elle. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans les années 1800, marmonna-t-elle, dépitée.

- Chérie mon père est le procureur de la ville ! Et crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être élevée par une nourrice qui ne pense qu'à sa paie à la fin du mois et par un père qui ne s'occupe de ses enfants que lorsqu'il en a le temps ! Jasper et moi avons bénéficié d'une éducation stricte et ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes de la vieille école ! Tu vis trop dans tes bouquins à l'eau de rose, Bell's ! La vie est trop courte ! Profites-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Crois-moi !

La jeune fille prit conscience des propos de Rosalie. A trop s'enfermer dans ses bouquins et dans l'espace réduit que ses parents lui octroyaient, elle ne vivait pas. Elle passait à coté de tellement de choses et en louperait d'autant plus si elle n'avait pas rencontré son groupe d'amis, si Edward n'avait pas fait le premier pas vers elle. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier : elle, rentrant sous la pluie, lui, s'arrêtant avec sa Volvo pour lui proposer de la raccompagner. Elle avait particulièrement flashé sur son sourire en coin mais surtout pour ses yeux d'une couleur indescriptible tant les nuances de verts qui se jouaient en leurs centres étaient multiples. La chaleur de l'habitacle l'avait envahi, accentuée par celle d'Edward près d'elle. Timide, elle n'avait pas osé lui parler, mais progressivement, le jeune homme lui avait tiré des mots. Et de fil en aiguille, la voyant souvent avec Alice, leur relation était née, six mois auparavant.

Un bisou se posa sur sa nuque, ramenant Bella à la réalité. Tournant le dos à la porte du café, elle n'avait pas vu, ni entendu son petit-ami approcher. Mais ses lèvres sur sa peau, ce frisson en elle, seul Edward parvenait à le lui procurer. Il était le seul à mettre son cœur, sa tête et ses sens à l'envers. Le souffle du jeune homme s'attarda sur son épiderme habillé de chair de poule et ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sous son oreille avant de venir sur sa joue. Sans un mot, elle hissa sa main sur la nuque de son amoureux et tournant un peu le visage pour capturer sa bouche, douce et sucrée, pour un baiser lent et plein de promesses. Aussitôt, le rythme de son cœur évolua vers quelques battements plus forts et plus rapides, grisant ses sens. Dès l'instant où Edward avait posé ses lèvres sur elle, Bella avait quitté le sol, se sentant des ailes pousser dans le dos.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre, râla Emmett, rompant le moment.

Bella s'arracha à Edward qui grogna de frustration, puis il s'installa à la table près d'elle, gardant l'une de ses mains dans son dos.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où c'est toi, glissa Jasper l'air de rien. Parfois tu es tellement collé à la bouche de ma sœur que j'ai peur que tu l'avales.

- Emmett adore les escalopes c'est bien connu, il dévore tout ce qu'il peut, ajouta Alice, complice de son homme, sous les yeux noirs de Rosalie et de son grand frère.

oOo. Jason Walker – .

Pendant que les autres se disputaient au sujet de leur vulgarité, Bella intima d'un mouvement de la tête, à Edward de se lever. Celui-ci frappait de son pied le sol, signe de son anxiété de ne pas pouvoir fumer. Elle le sentait dans le comportement de son petit-ami lorsqu'il avait besoin de nicotine. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna dehors pour qu'il s'intoxique les poumons, mais surtout parce qu'elle désirait lui parler en privé. Elle l'observa en catimini sortir le paquet de clopes de sa veste en cuir et porter le filtre à ses lèvres. Elle désirait être ce tube, s'infiltrer dans sa peau, dans ses poumons et devenir une drogue pour lui. Être une drogue dont il ne pourrait plus se passer, quitte à en avoir une overdose. Edward porta son zippo à l'extrémité de la cigarette et la flamme caressa le bâtonnet avant de s'allumer. Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux et rejetant sa tête en arrière pour apprécier la fumée qui se répandait dans ses poumons juste avant d'exhaler l'air nuisible. Et malgré tout, malgré sa répulsion à la nicotine, Bella mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et d'aspirer l'air à l'intérieur d'elle pour partager ce moment. Au lieu de ça, elle secoua la tête, se fustigeant mentalement d'être complètement folle.

- Tu voulais me parler mon cœur ? demanda-t-il en tournant le visage vers elle.

Elle tortilla ses doigts entre eux, se sentant nerveuse sous ses yeux inquisiteurs. A pas lents, et cherchant ses mots, elle s'approcha du banc sur lequel il était, assis sur le dossier de celui-ci. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, comme un étau de fer autour de son cou qui lui bloquait la respiration. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse, depuis le jour où il l'avait invité au cinéma pour leur première sortie.

Bella hésitait. Les voix d'Alice et Rosalie résonnaient encore dans sa tête, l'influençant à prendre les devant. Elle n'avait jamais fais le premier pas, mais si elle désirait un cavalier à cette fête, elle prendrait le taureau par les cornes pour faire sa demande.

- Est-ce-que tu comptes m'inviter au bal ? s'enquit-elle en braquant ses grandes amandes chocolat dans les émeraudes en face d'elle. Parce que c'est demain soir et ...

- Ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de soirée, l'interrompit-il, en haussant les épaules pour s'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bal pour te montrer que je t'aime, Bella et qu'on est ensemble, argumenta-t-il, sûr de lui, tirant sur son bâtonnet en feu.

Le cœur de Bella se serra dans sa poitrine, touchée par ses mots. Bien qu'il n'avait pas dit clairement qu'il ne l'invitait pas, elle sentait cette menace planer au dessus d'elle. Elle refusait ça ! La jeune fille était bien déterminée à le faire craquer par tous les moyens.

- Ça compte pour moi Edward, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, se faufilant entre ses jambes écartées. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son petit-ami, traçant des arabesques avec ses ongles. Si le charmer et minauder l'aiderait à atteindre son but, elle ne se gênerait pas. Je voudrais te présenter à mes parents ce soir là, continua-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Je connais tes parents Bella, contra-t-il en retirant sa cigarette de ses lèvres, pour ne pas brûler le visage de sa petite-amie qui avançait doucement vers le sien. Il fronça les sourcils, analysant le comportement de sa petite amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait aguiché de façon ouverte et en pleine rue. Tu cherches à me faire céder en me draguant, devina-t-il, un sourire amusé de collé aux lèvres, qu'elle voulait lui faire ravaler.

- Pas du tout, baragouina-t-elle en reculant, comme brûlée. Comment faisait-il pour la démasquer en permanence ? Alors Edward, vas-tu oui ou non me faire ta demande ? s'impatienta-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Bella, dit-il en grimaçant, remuant la tête pour détendre sa nuque.

- Donc, je vais me retrouver toute seule, s'agaça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de t'afficher avec moi ? Tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes parents parce que tu as l'impression que je vais te passer la corde au cou et que ça va t'engager comme pour le mariage ?!

- Ça n'a rien à voir Bella ! Je trouve ça ridicule d'organiser une soirée ! A croire que c'est, avec la Saint Valentin, les seuls jours pour ceux qui s'aiment. Mais l'amour ça se construit tous les jours, ce n'est jamais acquis et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de cette soirée pour te montrer que je t'aime.

- Parce que tu le fais là peut-être, s'énerva-t-elle, la voix montant dans les aiguës. Pour moi, tu pourrais venir !

- Je ne vais pas me forcer à faire quelques chose dont je n'ai pas envie, Bella ! répliqua-t-il en jetant rageusement son mégot de cigarette, sautant du banc pour se tenir debout devant elle.

- Tu pourrais le faire parce que tu m'aimes, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur lourd et douloureux. Elle fixa les iris de son petit-ami pour tenter de le cerner et de le comprendre. Mais rien. Si je te dis qu'on fera l'amour demain soir ça t'encouragerait à venir, négocia-t-elle déterminée à le faire céder.

- Certainement pas, enragea-t-il hurlant si fort que les passants se tournèrent vers eux. Quoi ? Un problème ? s'informa-t-il en les dardant d'un regard noir.

- Edward, calmes-toi, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner, ne désirant pas attirer la foule sur eux pour qu'ils rapportent à son père que la fille du Maire faisait un esclandre dans la rue.

- Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? aboya-t-il furieux. Tu me proposes du sexe en échange de ma présence à cette soirée ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Bella ?

- Si ! Si ça te permet de venir alors ...

- J'aime l'opinion et l'image que tu as de moi ! Tu me déçois Isabella, énormément, cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant sur le trottoir.

Des larmes sur les joues, Bella se laissa tomber sur le banc, ne sentant plus ses jambes sous le poids des remords. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle perdu son petit-ami pour un bal stupide ? Elle l'avait provoqué en échangeant sa virginité contre sa présence à cette soirée. A croire qu'elle s'offrait pas par sa volonté et son envie mais pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même, versant encore plus de larmes en constatant l'étendue de son erreur. La sensation de la perte l'engorgeait et l'étouffait. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ses paroles, celles qui avait poussées Edward à partir déçu par elle. Seigneur, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se taper la tête contre un mur parce qu'elle était coupable.

La culpabilité voguait dans son sang, dans chacune de ses respirations, dans chaque battement de son cœur. Elle ressentait comme un vide à l'intérieur d'elle, une sensation désagréable d'abandon bien qu'Edward n'avait pas rompu officiellement, mais officieusement c'était tout comme. Elle pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être que quelque chose venait de se briser, sous son ordre. Elle avait été l'élément déclencheur de la terrible chute qui approchait.

Souhaitant la solitude, elle se dirigea vers sa maison sans passer prévenir Alice et Rosalie qu'elle rentrait. Ses amies la consoleraient et l'épauleraient mais elle ne le méritait pas. Après tout, elle avait engendré cette déchirure, elle s'était elle-même portée volontaire pour le coup de couteau qui perforait son dos. Traînant des pieds, elle déambulait dans les rues, saluant sans vraiment apercevoir nettement le visage des personnes qui lui disaient bonjour. Ce n'était plus un bon jour, non, c'était une longue nuit glaciale qui à ses yeux la plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Elle ne cessait de se fustiger mentalement à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait, à chaque souffle. _Quelle conne, quelle idiote _! Et ses larmes qui lui rappelait l'amertume et la déception dans le regard d'Edward, cette lueur de trahison d'avoir imaginé qu'elle pourrait négocier du sexe avec lui contre sa participation à cette stupide soirée. Jamais le jeune homme ne le lui pardonnerait, il penserait toujours à ce pacte qu'elle avait proposé et si par chance, leur couple n'avait pas éclaté comme un verre brisé, quand Edward la prendrait dans ses bras, il recevrait tel un boomerang cette proposition indécente.

Bien trop vite à son goût, elle pénétra dans le grand hall de sa somptueuse maison qui puait le luxe. À peine le seuil franchi, la jeune fille ressentit le froid des murs et de l'ambiance, lui tomber dessus. Tout était parfait, irréprochable, bien placé, dans des couleurs si claires que les pièces paraissaient hostiles, aussi froides qu'une banquise. Même les chambres d'hôpitaux accueillaient plus chaleureusement leurs patients que les invités du maire de la ville. Et cette solitude qui lui pesait quand elle se retrouvait sous son propre toit, lui donnant cette impression de ne même pas être chez elle. Non, Bella Swan ne se sentait même pas dans _sa_ maison, mais comme une personne qu'on tolérait en échange de bonne conduite. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle quand elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre, personne ne montait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, jamais elle n'assistait à des soirées télévision devant l'écran plat qui ne fonctionnait jamais. Quelle surprise elle avait eu en dînant chez les Cullen, dans une maison où la chaleur la saisissait dès la porte passée, où le bruit l'entourait contrairement au silence mortel qui régnait ici.

- Ah Isabella, l'interpella sa mère en la voyant dans les escaliers. Tiens toi correctement veux-tu, réprimanda-t-elle pour que la jeune fille ne courbe plus son dos. On dirait que tu as le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Comme si à ton âge, on avait des problèmes, gloussa-t-elle en balayant d'un geste de la main l'air devant elle. Ce soir, les Newton viennent dîner, j'aimerais que tu tiennes compagnie à leur fils, Mike.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne viendrais pas dîner avec vous ce soir, annonça-t-elle, essuyant ses larmes sous les yeux d'une Renée, aveugle.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu restes dans ta chambre, ça évitera que tu nous fasses honte avec les manières que la fille Hale et Cullen te donnent. Je n'aime pas ces filles Isabella, dit-elle froidement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si elle manigançait quelque chose dans le but de les séparer.

- Elles font bien plus que tu ne feras jamais, murmura-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

- Rien, je ... euh ... je vais dans ma chambre, fit Bella d'une voix éteinte, retenant le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

A peine dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit pour étouffer un cri de rage. Sa propre mère ne la soutenait même pas et ne lui montrait pas qu'elle l'aimait. Bella se sentait terriblement seule, comme abandonnée par toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait, comme si elle était délaissée dans un coin. Son cœur, bien trop gros pour sa propre survie, ne demandait que ça. Se sentir aimé, mais surtout, il réclamait l'amour parental qui lui manquait. Elle avait eu une vision idyllique de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais chez les Cullen. Esmée, qui accueillait ses enfants le soir et s'occupait d'eux malgré leur grand âge, Carlisle qui, à table, leur demandait de raconter leur journée alors que chez elle, c'était des repas en silence où tout tournait autour de monsieur le Maire et sa femme. Pas une seule fois Charlie et Renée ne questionnaient Bella. A leurs yeux, la vie de leur adolescente de fille n'était pas intéressante. C'était quand même dingue de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans sa famille, de ne pas voir Charlie et Renée comme ses parents, mais plus comme des personnes qui lui fournissaient un toit, un couvert et de l'argent. Rien d'affectif, que du matériel, mais ça n'était pas ça le rôle de parents. La solitude lui pesait sur l'âme. L'impression de ne pas être désirée était sans conteste l'émotion qui lui étreignait le plus le cœur. Comment vivre en sachant que ses géniteurs ne voyaient en elle qu'une héritière ? Que la chair de leur chair n'était qu'un être lambda vivant sous leur toit ? Oh, bien sûr, Bella pouvait compter sur eux lorsqu'il était question de la recadrer, mais qu'en était-il des à-côtés ? De toutes ces petites choses qui découlaient de l'affection pure et dure ?

La famille Swan semblait avoir oublié qu'un enfant avait besoin de repères, d'amour et de tendresse. Or, ces mots ne faisaient partie ni du vocabulaire de Charlie, ni de celui de Renée. Bella les rendrait certainement satisfaits si elle finissait par se plier à leurs exigences et à se fondre dans le moule qu'elle craignait tant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la mort de l'âme, tout simplement. Vivre pour les protocoles, vivre selon les protocoles, bon sang, où était la liberté dans ce monde ? Pourquoi régenter sa vie avec des règles strictes alors que leur fille pourrait être autrement plus épanouie en menant sa vie comme elle l'entendait ?

Les apparences, bien sûr.

Elle vivait dans une prison dorée avec des barreaux qui l'écrasaient et l'étouffaient.

Bercée par ses larmes, Bella plongea dans un sommeil agité, rêvant d'une famille plus unie, une famille comme celle des Cullen.

oOo

oOo. Adèle – Turning oOo .

L'effervescence dans la maisonnée était incroyable. L'ensemble du personnel courait dans tous les coins comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. En l'occurrence, le diable en question se trouvait être Renée, la maîtresse de maison. Du haut de l'escalier, Bella observait le spectacle sous ses yeux avec ébahissement. Suite à sa nuit cauchemardesque, elle s'était isolée dans sa chambre. A quoi bon participer à une fête sans cavalier, sans la reconnaissance et considération de ses parents ? Elle préférait largement s'enfermer sous sa couette, formant une bulle isolante de tout ce qui se déroulerait dans la salle de réception. Mais bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur Renée, qui avait ordonné sa présence pour accueillir les invités et faire acte de présence, un sourire faux collé aux lèvres. Les apparences, toujours ces putain d'apparences qui nourrissaient le mensonge. Elle désirait calme et tranquillité. Au lieu de cela, la voix criarde de sa mère résonnait autour d'elle et la jeune femme pariait même qu'elle ameutait le quartier entier.

- Isabella, ne reste pas plantée là comme une idiote ! cracha Renée, son regard glacial posé sur sa fille. Nous avons du monde à recevoir alors bouges-toi, ordonna-t-elle, tournant déjà les talons pour aller hurler sur les serveurs et exiger la retraite du personnel.

Le corps tremblant, la tristesse collée à la peau, Bella lissa sa robe de ses mains moites, refoulant son envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait stupide d'être vêtue de sa plus belle robe, créée sur mesure par un ami de la famille. La couleur bleu roi mettait en valeur sa peau diaphane, la couleur chocolat de ses yeux particulièrement tristes ainsi que ses longs cheveux. Elle avait mis des heures à confectionner son chignon sophistiqué, avec des petites mèches rebelles - à son image – et maquiller ses yeux malheureux. Sa robe serrait son buste dans un corset étroit puis s'évasait au niveau de ses hanches, tombant dans un nuage de voile sur ses longues jambes. Ses talons qui abîmaient ses pieds lui donnaient une envie salvatrice de les jeter pour marcher pied nus.

Cependant, pour éviter d'attirer la foudre de sa mère, Bella avait donc serré des dents et chaussé ses escarpins bleu hors de prix pour être la plus présentable possible. La couleur de sa tenue se déclinait d'un bleu nuit en bleu pâle à mesure que le tissu descendait le long de son corps. Des petites perles s'incrustaient dans son bustier qui l'étouffait, en plus de son mal-être. Seigneur, elle ne finirait pas la soirée en un seul morceau. Ses larmes menaçaient de déborder devant la situation chaotique. Son corps se rebellait d'être aussi emprisonné sous cette couche de tissus qui retenait les miettes de son âme.

Pour couronner le tout, elle imaginait Edward dans un costume noir, tiré à quatre épingles pour plaire à ses parents. La beauté de chacun de ses traits, la douceur de sa voix et la lueur de ses yeux. Ses airs de faux prince dans son habit hors de prix, cachant son coté rebelle sous le tissu. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents qui s'engueulaient devant la porte d'entrée, en position pour recevoir.

La nervosité gagnait peu à peu son corps, lui arrachant presque son équilibre. Instable sur ses talons, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de s'agripper à la rambarde en fer forgé et de descendre une à une les marches qui la mènerait vers son enfer personnel. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie qui suintait de chaque personne présente, le sourire lèche-botte de sa mère, associé à la condescendance qui emplissait ses yeux. Bella n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison et tout à coup, l'idée de s'enfuir s'imposa dans son esprit. Fuir, courir loin d'ici. Elle n'abandonnerait rien finalement. Tout lâcher pour recommencer une vie ailleurs, dans un environnement qu'elle choisirait, là où elle déploierait ses ailes neuves.

- Bella ! tonna la voix de son père, à peine arrivée en bas de l'escalier, la ramenant à la dure réalité. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine à l'idée de se faire réprimander. J'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas honte à ta mère ou à moi. Sois aimable et souriante, précisa-t-il, ses yeux noir de menace.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Parfait ! Oh Bella, tu es resplendissante, ajouta-t-il, sans l'once d'une expression sur son visage froid et fermé.

- Merci, répondit-elle, mais il était déjà parti, allant saluer les premiers invités.

D'un pas lent et chancelant, elle se positionna un peu en retrait de ses parents, affichant un sourire tout aussi faux que le visage lifté de sa mère. Elle serra de nombreuses mains, hochant la tête comme une poupée sans prononcer le moindre mots. Bella ne quittait pas l'entrée des yeux, espérant voir débarquer Edward, avec son sourire en coin, sa beauté renversante mise en avant par son costume. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua l'arrivée de ses amis, sans la présence d'Edward, un étau enserra son cœur et la peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu la fit haleter. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, lui envoyant par son absence un message bien trop clair et torturant pour elle.

Renée lui adressa un regard plein d'avertissement à l'approche de Rosalie et Alice. Aux yeux de sa mère, ses deux filles représentaient l'image parfaite des jeunes traînées et des enfants rebelles. Bien qu'elles soient les enfants d'hommes connus et respectables, des rumeurs circulaient sur elles selon lesquelles elles n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches et qu'elles hésitaient pas à se battre, refusant de se laisser dicter leur conduite. Madame Swan n'acceptait pas ces filles, ne prenant même pas la peine de les regarder ou de les saluer. Elle tolérait à peine le fait qu'elles étaient amies avec sa progéniture alors il n'était pas question qu'elle leur adresse la parole.

- Bella, tu es sublime, s'émerveilla Alice en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme agrippa de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait si mal au cœur. Il hurlait la solitude qui l'étouffait, l'empoisonnait. Edward lui manquait terriblement, comme l'oxygène qui s'infiltrait à grand peine dans son organisme.

- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus, souligna-t-elle, plaquant un sourire feint sur ses lèvres.

Son amie portait un fourreau parme, moulant sa silhouette de rêve. Son bustier rehaussait sa poitrine, mise en valeur par une broche de perle entre ses deux seins. Tout comme la robe de Bella, celle d'Alice s'élargissait au niveau des hanches et tombait en cascade sur ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais étaient coincés grâce à une sublime pince de diamants sur le coté droit de sa tête. Près d'elle, Jasper et Emmett se tenaient droits dans leurs costumes, bien que l'ours n'avait de cesse de toucher son nœud de cravate parce qu'il l'étranglait.

- Arrête d'y toucher, pesta Rosalie en lui tapant sur la main. N'oublie pas qu'on doit faire bonne impression, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, fusillant de ses yeux glacés le dos de Renée.

La jeune fille contempla Rosalie. Cette fille était la réincarnation d'une déesse. Ses longs cheveux or, remonté en chignon brillaient sous les faibles lumières de la pièce. Sa robe courte, près du corps et d'une couleur rouge vif attirait l'œil sur ses formes pulpeuses et exquises. Son maquillage soft rehaussait ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et ses lèvres tendres d'un rose bonbon qui donnait envie d'être croqué. Miss Hale était la plus belle femme que Bella Swan ait vu. Près d'elle, elle se sentait plus que banale bien que Rose ne tirait jamais la couverture sur elle seule ou se pavanait, jouant de son physique de charmeuse. Bien au contraire, elle s'effaçait tant qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Bella.

- C'est la soirée des cul-serrés où quoi ? demanda Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. C'est fou ça, on dirait tout qu'ils ont un balai dans le cul ! Regarde-moi ces têtes qu'ils ont, critiqua-t-il en se moquant d'un homme qui semblait vraiment mal dans son costume. Dis-donc Bella, fit-il en se penchant vers elle, parlant moins fort. Tes parents ont invité toute la maison de retraite ? Il y a que des vieux ici, hallucina-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des billes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux ans par rapport à eux.

- Si c'était qu'une impression, lança Rosalie, l'air de rien, faisant pouffer Alice. La jolie blonde poussa son petit-ami pour venir serrer Bella dans ses bras. Tu es magnifique ma chérie, ce nigaud d'Edward ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella ferma les yeux, en proie à une envie de pleurer. Par cette simple phrase, Rosalie évoquait l'absence de son petit-ami et le fait qu'ils étaient tous également au courant de leur dispute. La jeune femme comprit le lien puissant entre eux. Cette amitié construite au fil des jours, qui aujourd'hui lui apportait une bouffée de fraîcheur dans sa vie. Alice et Rosalie étaient ses deux sœurs. Des sœurs de cœur à qui elle confiait le moindre de ses maux pour puiser de la force en elles. Jasper et Emmett, eux, remplissaient le rôle de frères. Toujours prêts à la défendre, l'embêter par moment et la rassurer au sujet des garçons, plus particulièrement d'Edward. Ils formaient un cocon où Bella se sentait elle-même, appréciée, aimée. Ils comblaient le manque affectif de ses parents, les lacunes de ces personnes, qui, au lieu d'être des piliers dans sa vie, étaient des fantômes.

- Merci, la gratifia-t-elle sincèrement en reculant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie qui y lisait sa détresse, parce qu'elle pressa ses mains et les garda dans les siennes. Je suis contente de vous voir ici !

- Tu m'étonnes quand tu vois la gueule de ceux qui nous accueillent, rigola Emmett en pointant de son doigt Charlie et Renée, plus hypocrites que jamais. Ils devraient être acteurs ces deux-là ! Ils auraient l'Oscar de la meilleure performance dramatique, explosa-t-il de rire devant le regard blasé des autres.

- Parfois Emmett, tu me fais honte, soupira Rose en secouant de la tête, relâchant les mains de son amie.

- Et Edward ? osa demander Bella en regardant tour à tour ses amis qui baissèrent tous le visage vers leurs pieds.

- Il est chez James, répondit Jasper, contrit. Il aurait enfoncé un couteau dans les côtes de Bella qu'elle aurait eu moins mal. Je suis ...

- Ne t'excuse pas Jazz, il a fait son choix, haussa-t-elle les épaules, se voulant désinvolte alors qu'elles pesaient une tonne avec tout le poids dessus. Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes encore ensemble. Il n'a pas voulu venir ici ce soir ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sa voix montant dans les aiguës par ses larmes contenues qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

- Edward ne voit pas cette soirée comme nous. Pour lui, il n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour te montrer qu'il t'aime, expliqua Alice, partagée entre soutenir son frère et sa meilleure amie.

- Mais enfin c'était pas comme lui passer la corde au cou, s'écria Bella, avec l'envie de frapper du pied et de faire un caprice, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Mais là, ça concernait Edward l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je voulais juste ...

- Qu'il te montre qu'il tenait à toi, compléta Rosalie, qui la comprenait.

- Oui, hocha-t-elle faiblement la tête, plissant de ses mains nerveuses sa robe.

C'était sûrement trop demander. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient pas capables de lui prouver leur amour au quotidien. Elle comptait sur Edward pour la soutenir lors de cette nuit, pour l'épauler. Non, il avait fallu qu'encore une fois, sa mauvaise étoile s'éteigne. La solitude résonna en elle, la faisant chanceler.

- Bella, s'inquiéta Rosalie en prenant son bras. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste... un peu à bout de nerfs, confia-t-elle, jetant un regard à ses parents, soucieuse qu'ils l'aient repérée.

- Je vais te chercher un verre, se proposa Jasper en filant vers le buffet.

- Isabella, susurra froidement sa mère, attirant l'attention du groupe. Ne reste pas là comme une souche, quelqu'un veut te parler, pressa-t-elle en inclinant la tête vers Monsieur Mike Newton dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bah dis donc, Dame Nature n'a pas été tendre avec lui, commenta Emmett, mordant sa joue pour se retenir de rire.

- Quand je vois sa gueule, je me dis que Dieu a eu le sens de l'humour, ajouta Alice pendant que les autres gloussaient.

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa Bella en passant devant eux.

- Et ton verre ? lança Jasper, penaud qui revenait.

Belle haussa les épaules, et la mort dans l'âme se dirigea vers Charlie et Renée en pleine discussion avec les Newton et leur fils. Mike léchait presque chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune femme qui réprima une montée de bile dans sa gorge. Ses globes ternes recouvraient son corps, sa langue se passant sur sa lèvre inférieure avec une envie de se sceller à celle de Bella. Seigneur, donnez-lui la force de ne pas s'écrouler devant l'assemblée et de gérer le reste de la nuit.

oOo

La soirée battait son plein. La musique chantait en bruit de fond, recouverte par les voix de chaque groupe qui se formait. Bella avait terminé de jouer à la poupée, restant assise dans son coin, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ses amis parler. Au milieu de cette foule, elle se sentait encore plus seule que d'habitude, pas chez elle et invisible. Les couples s'aimaient, s'embrassaient, creusant ce vide dans son cœur. Elle évitait pourtant de porter ses yeux sur les amoureux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, à croire qu'elle aimait se faire du mal ou enfoncer le clou dans son âme. Elle était lasse de tuer le temps, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : être dans sa chambre, à l'écart de tous. Elle apprenait à détourner les yeux devant tout ce qui marchait à deux et surtout ceux qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, étalant leur amour et leur bonheur. Dire qu'elle aurait pu être à la place de ces femmes aux bras de leurs hommes, profitant de cette nuit.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, salua Renée en parfaite maîtresse de maison. Je vous remercie d'être tous présents à ce nouveau Bal des amoureux. Je vous propose donc d'ouvrir le bal avec la traditionnelle valse, accompagnés de votre aimé.

Le cœur de Bella s'émietta dans sa poitrine. Autour d'elle, les couples se formaient et s'avançaient vers la grande salle, des étoiles dans les yeux, des auras d'amour autour d'eux. Le froid la percuta de plein fouet, la clouant sur son fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Voulant se torturer encore plus, elle se leva et se dirigea à pas lents et mal assurés derrière la foule. Elle souhaitait admirer ces danseurs, supportant difficilement le goût amer qui lui coulait dans la gorge. Ses pieds refusèrent de s'avancer vers la salle, comme pour l'empêcher d'aller au bûcher, d'aller se faire du mal toute seule. Inspirant profondément, elle essuya une larme traîtresse qui coulait sur sa joue et décida de faire demi tour.

Avant qu'elle n'émette le moindre mouvement, une main se tendit devant Bella. Elle n'eut pas besoin de redresser la tête vers le visage pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Ce grain de peau, ces doigts longs et fins, cette paume pleine de douceur lorsqu'elle caressait son corps, elle la reconnaissait. Tout comme l'odeur qui émanait de l'homme, la chaleur qu'il diffusait autour lui, s'infiltrant en elle avec tendresse. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre cette paume tendue, appréciant les picotements qui parcouraient son corps. Un délicieux frisson dansa sous sa peau, se logeant dans son cœur qui battait à vive allure. Et malgré le fait qu'elle savait qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de cet homme.

L'intensité des prunelles émeraude en face d'elle lui coupa le souffle. Ses poumons se comprimèrent, rendant sa bouche sèche, transformant sa gorge en un nœud serré. Des papillons s'entrechoquèrent dans son ventre et elle se sentit aspirée par la profondeur doucereuse et enchanteresse des deux sphères posées sur elle. Elles étaient remplies d'un amour inconditionnel qui la firent frissonner. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. Dans son costume noir et blanc, il avait l'allure d'un prince charmant, son prince à _elle_. Sa cravate enserrait son cou qu'elle adorait mordiller, ses lèvres pleines restaient en deux lignes neutres, ses joues n'affichaient plus la petite barbe naissante qu'il laissait habituellement traîner pour accentuer son air « bad boy ». Mais là, il avait déposé son masque de mec viril pour se transformer en parfait gentleman, malmenant le cœur de la jeune femme au possible.

Sans un mot, Edward referma ses doigts sur les siens et avec un petit sourire en coin, il l'entraîna vers la salle pour l'ouverture du bal. Elle se sentait comme Cendrillon au bras du prince, une princesse Disney où toutes les fins se terminaient bien.

Passant devant l'assemblée, elle garda le regard rivé sur le profil de cet homme qui orchestrait son cœur. Il était si beau qu'elle se sentait la plus chanceuse du monde d'être à son bras, là, devant les yeux de tous. Quelle fille n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place ? Quelle fille ne l'enviait pas, ne la jalousait pas d'avoir décroché le cœur du plus beau mec du campus ? Elle pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur sa peau, mais c'était si faible à coté du tourbillon de bonheur qui s'enroulait autour d'elle, comme une couverture provoquée par Edward.

Dépassant Alice et Jasper, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil l'une de ses meilleures amies sautiller sur place et taper dans ses mains, tant la joie se déchaînait en elle. Ce miroir d'émotions qui ravageait délicieusement le corps de Bella l'intoxiquait, la laissant pantelante, transie d'amour. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait, elle aussi, sauté sur place. Elle aurait crié sa joie à la lune, son bonheur de le voir là près d'elle, la conduisant pour une danse. L'ensemble de la population avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

Son cœur remontait dans sa gorge, se décrochant de son emplacement habituel, tant il pulsait d'amour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Edward dont le visage ne témoignait d'aucune émotion. Ses yeux, en revanche ... oh seigneur, ses yeux ... ils étaient son cœur couché sur un lit d'émeraude. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était inutile. Elle le lisait parfaitement dans ses iris qui flamboyaient pour elle.

La foule se déplaça autour du couple, brisant la bulle de la jeune femme. Elle se concentra sur la musique qui s'élevait, ordonnant à ses pieds d'esquisser les pas appris et de ne pas tout gâcher en devenant gauches tous les deux.

La peur de tout faire échouer secoua son corps mais Edward, comme s'il lisait en elle, pressa sa main pour la rassurer et la détendre. Il la guiderait, comme il le faisait à chaque fois et deviendrait le maître de ses pas, une main posée dans le bas de son dos la guidant fermement.

me love – Ed 

Les premiers accords prirent possession de son corps et elle entama cette valse traditionnelle et importante dans cette ville. Chaque année, elle ouvrait le bal des amoureux. Et pour la première fois, Bella allait participer à ce moment, accompagnée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Deux lignes parallèles se formèrent avant que les couples ne s'éparpillent dans la pièce. Ses mains dans celles du jeune homme, elle regardait droit devant elle, avançant de deux pas, jetant des coups d'œils furtifs à Edward. Son cœur ne cessait de battre dans sa cage thoracique, comme pour percer à jour ses sentiments et les étaler à la vue de tous tant ils grandissaient en elle. Tournant à plusieurs reprises, ils se trouvèrent finalement confrontés à la ligne d'en face où Alice et Jasper rayonnaient de joie. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas en reste, se disputant parce que l'ours remuait comme un pantin désarticulé.

Deux pas droits devant, ils croisèrent l'autre ligne avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois et d'avancer de deux pas. Edward fit ensuite tourner Bella sur elle-même avant de récupérer sa main et d'entamer le face à face pour la valse. La paume du jeune homme se cala dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant de lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de coller sa poitrine au buste de son petit ami mais il n'était pas toléré un écart de ce genre.

Elle survolait le sol, guidée par un maître qui maîtrisait son corps à la perfection. Une bulle se forma à nouveau autour d'eux, les coupant du reste du monde. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, son odeur l'embaumant au point de souhaiter l'ivresse. Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule du jeune homme lorsqu'il dessina des cercles de son pouce, caressant tendrement son dos à travers le tissu.

Des fourmis paralysèrent ses jambes mais entraînée dans la valse par son petit-ami qui continuait encore et encore de lui faire tourner la tête, elle suivit. Avec ses talons, elle était à la même hauteur que lui, juste en face de ses yeux amoureux, en face de ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, pour ne pas sceller sa bouche à celle d'Edward qui l'appelait irrésistiblement.

Elle était happée par les yeux de son cavalier qu'elle ne quittait pas. Elle y lisait tellement de choses qui réchauffaient son cœur et qui s'incrustaient en elle qu'elle sentit son amour grandir un peu plus, si tant est que cela soit possible. Le plus déstabilisant était son visage, neutre d'émotions, pas un sourire, rien. Ses traits virils ne le trahissaient pas et pourtant, l'éclat de ses amandes parlaient ou plutôt hurlaient pour lui.

N'y tenant plus, elle déposa son front sur celui d'Edward. Le souffle du jeune homme tomba sur ses lèvres, accentuant le feu dans ses veines. Il pressa sa main gauche sur celle de Bella pendant que la droite la rapprochait davantage de son corps. Elle s'accrocha à l'aide de sa paume sur son épaule, serrant entre ses doigts le costume noir. Elle désirait tant l'embrasser qu'elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir. Sa poitrine collée à celle de son petit ami, elle se focalisait sur chaque endroit où ils se touchaient. Elle remonta sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire et de son pouce, traça en miroir des cercles, identiques à ceux qu'elle recevait dans son dos.

L'électricité grimpait entre eux, leurs cœurs tambourinant une mesure vibrante et vivante dans leurs poitrines. La jeune femme ne s'occupait même plus de la musique ni de ses pas de danse, trop envoûtée par sa présence contre elle et l'odeur de son amoureux. Elle recula son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes face à elle et retint sa respiration. Mon dieu, ils évoluaient, leurs couleurs se modifiaient peu à peu grâce à l'explosion d'amour dont ils recelaient.

Accaparée par les nuances de couleurs dans les iris d'Edward, Bella ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme effectuait des grands cercles, poussant les autres participants à quitter la piste de danse. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour les admirer glisser sur le parquet ciré. Ce qu'ils contemplaient, ça n'était non pas leur prouesse mais cette aura d'amour qui semblait entourer le couple. Ils virevoltaient, le voile de la robe de la jeune femme tournant comme un tourbillon de couleurs, leurs prunelles verrouillées, aimantées.

Le temps était comme suspendu, figé dans ce moment parfait. Ils paradaient d'une manière magique, envoyant des images féeriques à leurs spectateurs. Les plus rêveuses voyaient un dessin animé populaire se dérouler devant leurs yeux ébahis et pleins d'étoiles, les plus envieux reconnaissaient malgré tout le lien entre eux et la beauté de leur histoire d'amour.

Bella se noyait, plongée dans un océan vert. Elle ne savait même plus comment on respirait, absorbée par le jeune homme qui n'avait de cesse de caresser son dos de sa main.

Ses pieds bougeaient sans qu'elle n'y pense, comme animés d'une volonté qui leur était propre. La seule chose qui traversait le corps de la jeune femme, c'était cette tension qui crépitait en elle, montant en crescendo, cette douleur sur ses lèvres de ne pas embrasser celles de son petit ami. Un nœud obstruait son ventre d'être si près de lui tout en étant trop loin à la fois.

Ses prunelles avides passaient des yeux d'Edward à sa bouche, asséchant sa cavité buccale. Sa langue vint humecter ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait ses doigts sur la veste de son partenaire, contenant avec peine son envie de compenser son besoin de baisers, de tendresse et d'amour.

Bon sang, comment Edward pouvait-il être si calme et si serein, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par leur danse, par leur rapprochement, par la chaleur de sa petite amie ? Comment concentrait-il toutes ses émotions dans ses prunelles sans afficher le moindre trouble sur son visage ? Pas une ride sur son front. Pas un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Pas de rigidité dans son corps. Rien.

Bella se demanda s'il n'avait pas un souci pour ne pas réagir et rester impassible à ce point. Ce qu'elle ignorait, en revanche, c'était la guerre qui avait pris possession de la peau du jeune homme.

Le conflit entre son cœur qui lui hurlait dessus d'embrasser sa cavalière, de lui faire un signe et sa raison qui lui soufflait de se tenir tranquille. Il savait que s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, le moindre geste, la moindre esquisse, il emprisonnerait les lèvres de sa douce aux siennes et ne la lâcherait plus.

Or, une assemblée les regardait, surtout qu'ils avaient, de par leur danse, éclipsés les autres sans le vouloir. Bien qu'il maîtrisait la danse, il se sentait fier de contrôler chaque pas de sa partenaire, de tempérer ses agissements. Elle était comme un pantin entre ses mains, il en tenait les ficelles, la faisant voltiger sur la piste. Tout comme Bella, la tension grandissait sous sa peau qui devint subitement trop étroite pour lui.

Une ruée de sifflements et d'applaudissements résonna autour d'eux durant les derniers accords de la mélodie. Plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, le bruit ne perfora même pas leur bulle. Le cœur comme un cheval sauvage au galop, les mains moites et la respiration rapide, Bella n'hésita pas une seconde et embrassa Edward. Un soulagement salvateur et un soupir de plaisir s'écrasa contre eux tant ce besoin dévorant s'annihilait. Les mains d'Edward enserraient les hanches de la jeune femme, la collant contre lui, s'enivrant de sa chaleur et se saoulant de son odeur. Il était comme un alcoolique ayant besoin de toujours plus, et il en _voulait_ plus. Les doigts de la jeune femme se perdirent dans ses cheveux rebelles, doux, ses avants bras soudés au cou du jeune homme.

- Isabella, siffla la voix de sa mère près d'elle. La jeune femme se recula immédiatement d'Edward, baissant la tête devant Renée. Voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de te tenir correctement devant les amis de ton père ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, offrant des faux sourires aux personnes qui passaient près d'eux.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle plantant ses yeux dans ceux bleus, fades, de celle qui avait les pouvoirs d'une mère. Néanmoins, le pouvoir n'allait pas de paire avec le rôle. Elle ne l'avait jamais tenu. Renée, je voudrais te présenter ..., finit-elle par dire d'une voix tendue.

- Je sais qui il est Isabella et tu me fais honte de t'afficher de la sorte devant tout le monde, cracha-t-elle, glaciale. Tiens-toi correctement et n'agit pas comme ces traînées avec qui tu es à l'école, asséna-t-elle sans prêter attention à Edward. Ce dernier serrait les poings pour ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à cette femme. Ah Madame Mallory, se réjouit-elle hypocritement, en partant, bras tendus vers la mère de Lauren.

Les côtes broyées par l'attitude de sa mère, Bella mordillait sa langue pour ne pas pleurer devant l'assemblée. Renée avait ignoré son petit ami, préférant lui rappeler ses bonnes manières plutôt que d'être à l'écoute de sa fille. Madame Swan venait d'arracher les ailes de son enfant, la ramenant brutalement sur terre. Bella ressentait une colère aiguë envers cette femme, une envie dévorante de ruiner sa fête qui passait à ses yeux avant le fruit de sa propre chair.

Elle enrageait, voulant fuir cet endroit pour exprimer sa rage. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec tous les bâtons dans ses roues, elle aurait perdu son chemin. Elle aurait dû savoir que sa mère ne lui accorderait aucune importance, mais Bella avait espéré. Ne disait-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre ? Elle avait cru que ce soir, oui ce soir, serait une exception à la règle mais non. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était qu'une tâche dans la vie de ses parents, un fardeau parce qu'ils devaient la recadrer sans cesse, ayant ses ailes pleines de fourmis à force de vouloir s'envoler.

L'attitude déplorable de sa mère fit voler ses espoirs en éclats. Ses plumes ne caresseraient jamais la liberté, non. Le plomb dans son cœur la tenait fermement au sol, capturant sa joie de vivre, ses rêves, ne lui laissant qu'une traînée acide et amère sur la langue.

- Bella, murmura son petit ami en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle crocheta son regard au sien en réponse. C'est pas grave mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, la consola-t-il. Sa voix recelait de tristesse. Il ne supportait pas de voir son aimée emplie de douleur à cause des propos blessants de sa génitrice.

- Si c'est grave, Edward. Elle préfère soigner l'image de notre famille plutôt que de te rencontrer officiellement, haussa-t-elle la voix sans vraiment sans rendre compte, tant la colère galopait en elle. J'en ai marre d'être une petite fille parfaite. Elle aurait mieux fait d'acheter une poupée, cria-t-elle attirant les yeux sur elle.

- Bébé... tenta Edward pour l'arrêter, pour la contrôler. Mais il voyait à la lueur de ses amandes, qu'il était déjà trop tard. La coupe était pleine. Bella avait besoin d'exploser.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Elle s'arracha de l'emprise de son petit ami pour se tenir droite, le visage hautain devant l'assemblée. J'en ai marre ! reprit-elle avec la même verve. Marre d'être celle qu'ils voudraient que je sois, marre d'être dans leur ombre, marre de ne pas avoir de la considération de la part de ses soi-disant parents ! Ah, c'est sûr, aux yeux des bons citoyens, ils sont parfaits mais ici, ils ne sont même pas foutus de m'écouter et d'avoir cinq minutes pour que je leur présente mon petit ami ! acheva-t-elle, la respiration ultra rapide, les larmes sur les joues, les poings serrés.

Qu'est-ce-que ça faisait du bien ! Un bien fou, une délivrance, un poids de retiré de ses épaules, de sa poitrine. Depuis le temps qu'elle s'étouffait avec ses mots, qu'elle les mâchouillait sans jamais les énoncer de vive voix. Là, Bella respirait, même si, rien qu'en regardant le choc sur le visage de Renée et la lueur assassine planant dans les prunelles de Charlie, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes une fois la soirée terminée.

Elle inspira profondément, observant sa mère venir droit sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant que Bella ne puisse émettre le moindre geste, la main de Renée heurta sa joue. Une douleur vive et fulgurante traversa le corps de la jeune femme, sa tête pivota sous la force de sa mère, lui craquant les cervicales.

- Monte dans ta chambre Isabella ! Je ne veux plus te voir, cracha-t-elle au visage de sa fille, qui la provoquait en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

L'ego de la jeune femme hurlait d'avoir été aussi rabaissée devant tout le monde. Tous les invités venaient d'assister à l'humiliation de se prendre une gifle à son âge, d'être une gamine mal élevée qui répondait à ses parents. Des larmes traîtresses roulèrent sur ses joues en feu, ses ongles grignotaient ses paumes de mains et l'envie de répondre à sa mère lui broyait le ventre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, avant de la fermer et de finalement sortir de la salle, sentant les yeux de l'assemblée sur sa peau.

Edward était sidéré. Ses yeux noirs de haine se plantèrent dans ceux de Renée, qui affichait un petit sourire fier d'avoir dompter sa rebelle et sauvage de fille. Son poing le démangeait d'éclater les dents de cette vipère, lui faisant avaler son sourire par la même occasion pour défendre Bella. Il connaissait le traitement que les parents de sa petite amie lui infligeait. Cette absence de soutien, d'amour qui la tuait à petit feu bien qu'elle ne montrait jamais rien. Elle avait appris à cacher ses blessures mais ce soir, tout s'étalait au grand jour. Le jeune homme était loin d'imaginer le mépris et le dédain qui coulait de Renée.

- Vous êtes vraiment une garce ! hallucina-t-il, secouant de la tête, incrédule. La foule fit le silence, se tournant vers eux. Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir Bella dans votre vie ! Vous la faites souffrir au point qu'elle est malheureuse ! Vous préférez conserver votre putain d'étiquette et réputation plutôt que de vous occupez de votre propre fille ! cracha-t-il avec dégoût de leur comportement et agissement écœurant. Et vous osez vous pavaner ? Avant de vouloir diriger une ville, aimez votre fille ! cria-t-il la respiration hachée, le cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine et le corps tendu, près à se battre.

- Edward, assez, souffla Esmée en s'approchant d'eux.

- Hors de question, j'ai pas fini, aboya-t-il hors de lui. Aussitôt Jasper et Emmett s'interposèrent entre la femme du Maire et Edward. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez refait, balança-t-il avec mépris. Vous ne voyez même pas la fabuleuse jeune femme que vous avez, ni tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour entrer dans votre estime, quitte à souffrir.

- Edward ça suffit ! tonna la voix de Carlisle, qui tira sur la manche de son costume pour l'éloigner. Rentre à la maison, on en parlera demain, fit-il plein de sous-entendus.

- J'ai plus rien à dire ! Allez vous faire foutre Monsieur et Madame le Maire, dit-il dans une révérence théâtrale avant de partir à la recherche de sa petite amie.

Le soulagement d'avoir participer à cette soirée, ainsi que d'avoir vider son sac lui allégeait le cœur. Son meilleur ami James l'avait poussé à venir danser avec Bella, le convainquant qu'aux yeux et au cœur de celle-ci, sa présence serait le plus beau des cadeaux. Il avait alors foncé à toute hâte chez lui pour se préparer et arriver pile au moment de l'ouverture du bal. Il avait eu le souffle coupé en la voyant dans sa magnifique robe bleue, seule à l'entrée de la salle, une larme sur la joue. La culpabilité l'avait envahi avant qu'il ne l'invite à danser. Le sourire et la lueur dans les iris de la jeune femme avaient annihilé toute sa culpabilité et son inquiétude, laissant place à l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leur cocon de bonheur avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon, nappant le tout de douleur, colère, amertume et haine. Edward se promit, tout en partant à la recherche de Bella, de la soutenir, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'exceptionnelle jeune femme qu'elle était. Il savait qu'elle se sentait esseulée, mal-aimée. Il se battrait pour lui offrir tout l'amour qu'elle méritait et même plus encore.

Le sang de Bella bouillonnait. Elle ne digérait pas la claque qu'elle s'était prise et encore moins le mépris ainsi que le dégoût qui stagnait dans les globes de Renée. Elle crevait d'envie de retourner tout gâcher, tout détruire, comme elle était détruite à l'intérieur. Par son geste, Madame Swan se condamnait. Bella avait tracé une longue ligne horizontale sur elle. Finit la petite fille modèle, Bella arrachait le harnais qui ligotait ses ailes et s'envolait !

La jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, balançant ses escarpins hors de prix en cours de route. Elle se sentait dépossédée de son nom de famille, orpheline, elle ne voulait garder d'eux que le strict nécessaire, surtout pas ses souliers aux semelles de métal qui la maintenait au sol.

oOo. Avril Lavigne – How you remind oOo 

Elle pénétra en furie dans sa chambre, détachant nerveusement sa robe et la laissa tomber au sol, l'enjambant pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Dans son élan de colère, elle resta en sous vêtements, s'affairant dans la pièce pour réunir le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle souhaitait emmener.

Sa décision prise était irrévocable. Elle quittait son foyer, bien qu'elle ne s'y était jamais sentie comme chez elle et rayait Charlie et Renée de sa vie. Elle s'en sortirait bien mieux sans eux, sans leur éducation stricte qui l'enfermait dans une prison dorée. L'argent n'avait pas de valeur à ses yeux, elle aurait largement préféré être pauvre mais recevoir l'amour de sa famille. Au lieu de ça, il comblait leurs sentiments par du matériel, chose dont Bella se foutait. L'argent ne faisait pas totalement le bonheur.

- Bella, appela la voix inquiète et torturée de son petit ami.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, se figeant sur le seuil. À la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet, la jeune femme se hâtait de remplir ses bagages. Ce qui l'attira particulièrement fut qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'en sous vêtements noirs. Un bandeau fin cachait sa poitrine et son shorty accentuait les formes de ses fesses. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et se tortilla mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Nom de dieu, c'était vraiment pas le moment de se muter en monstre assoiffé de sexe.

-Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda Edward dans un filet de voix, souffrant de constater l'étendue de la douleur de sa petite amie, camouflant son irrépressible envie d'elle.

Dans chacun de ses gestes, Bella envoyait un cri de désespoir et de déchirure. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus cette lueur de larmes dans ses jolis yeux, son visage fermé et livide. Si Emmett et Jasper ne l'avaient pas arrêté, il aurait agressé Renée, malgré les conséquences de son geste, de ses paroles. Il n'avait rien à prouver à ses personnes, il s'en balançait de ne pas entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Il les détestait pour le mal qu'ils causaient à Bella.

-Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais mon cœur ?

-Ma valise, je m'en vais ! s'époumona-t-elle en retirant sa main de celle d'Edward. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, ragea-t-elle continuant d'entasser ses affaires dans un sac, des larmes dégoulinants de ses yeux affreusement malheureux.

-Où vas-tu aller ? s'informa-t-il, choqué par sa décision qui semblait irrévocable.

-Je ne sais pas, n'importe où, mais loin d'ici, se hâta-t-elle en enfilant un tee-shirt et un jean. Le jeune homme remercia silencieusement sa petite amie de se revêtir, ainsi il pourrait plus facilement se concentrer et trouver une solution avec elle. Je vais me trouver une chambre d'hôtel, n'importe quoi, mais je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. Elle vient de me briser encore une autre fois Edward, pleura-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour ancrer ses yeux aux siens. La douleur qui y voguait serra le cœur du jeune homme. Elle en avait si épais sur son âme, qu'elle souffrirait encore pendant quelque temps et qu'une gomme n'effacerait pas cette blessure. Je ne veux plus rester là, croassa-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

-Je sais mon cœur, murmura-t-il s'approchant d'elle, prenant son visage baigné d'eau salée entre ses mains. On va aller chez moi d'accord et on trouvera une solution. Tu ne resteras pas une minute de plus ici.

Elle hocha la tête puis se plaqua contre son torse, serrant sa chemine dans son dos. Elle s'accrochait à lui de ses maigres forces. Elle ne voulait plus être abandonnée. Elle souhaitait recevoir de l'amour et qu'on lui montre qu'elle avait de l'importance aux yeux de quelqu'un. Edward referma ses bras atour de son corps frêle, la sentant pleurer contre lui, secouer par des spasmes de larmes. Il la consola et la berça sans un mot, seule sa présence l'apaisait.

-Viens bébé, on s'en va, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence, prenant son sac et gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Bella s'arrêta malgré tout sur le pas de sa chambre d'enfant. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Toutes ces choses, ces objets et ses secrets de petite fille dormiraient là sans elle, sans revoir leur propriétaire. Elle aurait aimé malgré tout, emporter quelques babioles importantes à ses yeux. Elle se contenterait du minimum et quoi de plus douloureux que les objets évoquant des souvenirs ? Elle devait tirer un trait sur tout ça : une nouvelle vie commençait maintenant.

Descendant les marches, collée à son petit ami, Bella mémorisait sa maison, imprimant dans sa tête ce qui l'avait entouré pendant presque vingt ans. La fête continuait, certains riaient aux éclats, d'autre dansaient ou encore discutaient. Ses amis fumaient sous le porche, parlant probablement de la scène de toute à l'heure.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre ! aboya la voix de Renée qui se précipita vers eux, à peine en bas de l'escalier. Sa mère observa d'un œil critique le sac qu'Edward tenait avant de faire le rapprochement. C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un hochement du menton.

-Mon sac ! Je m'en vais, dit-elle calmement, contrairement à la haine qui ponçait ses veines comme du papier de verre. Ses prunelles osèrent défier ceux de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus peur, juste l'envie irrésistible de partir.

-Si tu passes cette porte Isabella, ne remets jamais les pieds ici ! persifla-t-elle venimeuse, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, relevant le défi.

La tête haute, Bella sortie de la maison sous le regard de tous ceux autour d'eux. Un poids incroyable se retira de sa poitrine et ses ailes frétillaient à l'idée de voler librement.

-Petite garce, cracha sa mère, la suivant. La colère déformait son visage lifté. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, le sais-tu ? Tu n'as été qu'une épine dans mon pied, un fardeau à porter et une pompe à fric. Tu n'es rien Isabella qu'une vulgaire larve dont il faut se débarrasser ! Tu me fais honte ! Va-t-en, c'est la seule chose que tu nous apporteras de bien.

Mutilée, Bella se sentait mutilée et torturée, nue devant une place publique. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, sa peau la démangeait. Elle se sentait terriblement sale mais surtout ce sentiment au fond d'elle de n'avoir jamais été désirée, aimée lui meurtrissait le cœur, l'achevant presque. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'étendue de la haine, du dégoût que sa propre mère pouvait ressentir pour elle. Sous sa chair, le vide résonnait jusque dans son cœur et ses oreilles. Ses jambes la portaient à peine, ses os se brisaient rien qu'avec le regard de Renée.

Des chuchotements et messes basses s'activaient autour d'eux. La foule restait sidérée des paroles de la femme du maire qui venait de révéler son vrai visage. Carlisle et Esmée se joignirent à Edward et Bella pour revendiquer leur soutien, encouragés par Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie qui encerclaient le couple. Pourtant, même avec son cercle, Bella ne se sentait pas mieux. Sous le regard de sa mère, elle se transformait en petite fille, voir en insecte nuisible qu'il fallait éradiquer au plus vite.

-La vipère vient de monter son vrai visage Renée, lança Rosalie, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. J'espère que les électeurs de votre mari ont bien entendu vos paroles et qu'ils en tiendront compte aux prochaines élections.

Déconfite, la femme du maire ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Cependant, elle se reprit vite, en constatant l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par son venin sur le corps de sa fille.

- Isabella, commença-t-elle, mauvaise ...

-Oh bon sang, son chirurgien esthétique ne pouvait pas lui coudre la goule à celle-là, s'écria Alice, levant les bras au ciel. Faites attention Renée, à trop sourire, vous risqueriez de péter vos coutures, lança-t-elle moqueuse, sous les yeux noirs de celle-ci.

-Viens Bella, on s'en va, souffla Edward en l'attirant à lui. Il tendit le sac de sa douce à Jasper pour la porter telle une mariée. Ça va aller mon cœur, je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Fermée dans une bulle pour ne plus recevoir d'impact, Bella ne disait plus un mot. Elle laissait le venin de sa propre mère contaminer son sang et son organisme, luttant pour ordonner à son cœur de pulser contre cette infection. Elle se balançait contre le corps d'Edward, devenue une poupée de chiffon détruite. La couleur des prunelles de sa mère la hantait et les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, enfonçant le clou dans son âme un peu plus profondément. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait raté, ce qu'elle avait fait pour être maltraitée émotionnellement comme ça. La jeune fille, depuis son enfance, marchait dans les pas tout tracés de ses parents, ne s'écartant pas du sentier battu sauf lorsqu'elle avait demandé à aller dans une école publique, à voler un peu de ses propres ailes. Pour que ses géniteurs soient fiers d'elle, elle avait étudié nuit et jour, appris les bonnes manières, ignorant ses envies et ses rêves. Mais rien, Bella pouvait décrocher la lune, remuer ciel et terre, déplacer des montages, elle ne resterait qu'une merde pour eux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal d'être rejetée par sa famille, d'être bannie de sa maison, d'être exclue d'un cœur parental !

Elle ne remarqua pas le trajet en voiture. Seulement le fait d'être blottie contre Edward et de ruiner son beau costume avec ses larmes. Sentir ses mains sur son dos la rassurait mais la peur d'être rejetée ou abandonnée gouvernait en elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Son petit ami avait beau lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes, elles n'atteignaient pas la glace qui l'englobait. Une partie d'elle-même s'éteignait, plongeant cette portion dans un noir total et profond. Une déchirure, un abysse qui mettrait du temps pour se gommer, mais jamais s'effacer. Sa main se ferma sur la chemise de son petit ami, son nez se nicha dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur.

-Ne me laisse pas Edward, supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée et pleine de larmes qui perça le cœur de son petit ami tant la souffrance en suintait.

-Jamais, promit-il en caressant ses cheveux, la resserrant contre lui pour la protéger et lui montrer qu'il était bien là.

Il redressa la tête, sentant les yeux de son père dans le rétroviseur. Même Carlisle affichait de la peine et tristesse pour sa petite amie. Mais dans les prunelles de celui-ci, il y décelait de la force et de l'espoir, ainsi qu'une aide. Ses parents soutiendraient Bella. Ils portaient leurs cœurs dans le creux de leurs mains, leur générosité et leur gentillesse débordaient de leurs êtres. Ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient, ensemble, ils offriraient une vraie famille à Bella où elle serait aimée et choyée.

oOo

oOo. Ed Sheeran– Kiss oOo.

Le souffle rapide, la sueur coulant sur son corps et une terrible douleur au cœur, Bella se réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son maudit rêve lui avait renvoyé le visage et le poison de sa mère. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux, mourraient dans sa bouche entre-ouverte pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Une douleur aiguë frappa son âme, une lame d'abandon entailla sa peau. La solitude tomba sur elle comme un coup de massue, lui donnant le tournis.

-Bella, souffla la voix d'Edward à coté d'elle.

Clignant des paupières pour chasser tant ses larmes que sa douleur, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de son petit ami, celui-ci assis torse nu près d'elle, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux ensommeillés, l'observant, inquiet.

-Hé mon cœur tout va bien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, constant son état. Je suis là, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux en la berçant contre lui.

La jeune femme s'était endormie dans la voiture qui les ramenait à la villa Cullen. Edward n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, préférant lui laisser ce repos mérité bien qu'au froncement des sourcils de sa petite amie, il savait que son rêve avait été agité. Il avait veillé sur elle avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un demi sommeil, en alerte au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Voir Bella dans cet état lui explosait le cœur, nourrissait la haine qu'il ressentait pour les Swan. Il voulait réclamer vengeance. Le retour de manivelle serait peut-être long mais un jour, il leur en ferait payer le prix, le plus fort qui plus est.

-J'ai si mal Edward, haleta-t-elle contre lui, son corps secoué de sanglots. Je me sens si seule, croassa-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

-Tu n'es pas seule Bella, dit-il avec aplomb, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Je suis là, je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Mue par une nécessité d'affection, la jeune femme se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit ami, l'embrassant comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait fait. Ce besoin d'amour transformait son sang dans ses veines en acide sulfurique, lui empoissonnant l'organisme. C'était vital pour elle. Seul Edward avait la capacité, le pouvoir de soigner cette blessure, d'extraire le venin qui la tuait. Elle aspirait en elle, son souffle amoureux qui nappait chaque cellule d'un coulis tendre.

-Bella ... murmura-t-il comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Aime-moi Edward, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix voilée. Aime-moi ... répéta-t-elle jouant de sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon. J'en ai vraiment besoin ... ajouta-t-elle pour le dissuader, priant qu'il ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait là, d'un remerciement pour être venu à la soirée.

Déposant les armes, il allongea délicatement Bella, se plaçant entre ses jambes. De ses lèvres, il effaça ses larmes, ponctuant chacun de ses toucher par un « Je t'aime » sincère. Oui il l'aimait et il allait lui offrir tous les trésors d'amour qu'il possédait. Nourrir la faim émotionnelle de sa petite amie, l'abreuver de sa tendresse et de son affection pour surcharger son cœur meurtri. Ses doigts survolaient presque le corps de Bella, de caresses légères et douces lorsqu'il l'effeuillait de ses vêtements de nuit. La jeune femme se laissait transporter dans un monde riche en sentiments, flottant sur un nuage, se concentrant sur les gestes d'Edward pour emmagasiner en elle, tout ce qu'il lui livrait. Chaque caresse, chaque geste lui envoyait des preuves d'amour renforcées par les paroles d'Edward. Trois petits mots, trois syllabes, sept lettres qui portaient un poids considérable dans son myocarde froid.

Son petit ami lui apportait des notes d'or dans le sang, de l'ivresse s'évaporait de sa peau cependant l'overdose était loin d'arriver. Jamais elle ne se serait rassasier par l'amour, elle en manquait trop, elle en avait trop souffert. Edward allait lui apprendre à être aimée comme elle devait l'être, sa voix tendre bercerait ses maux pour les soigner, ses larmes ne couleraient plus près de lui et il lui éviterait les drames que sa famille causait.

Bella avait l'impression qu'Edward lançait un sort à son corps. Il réagissait à chaque approche de lui, ses lèvres se soudant aux siennes. Il calmait sa peau d'une façon adorable, l'aimait. Son petit ami choyait son cou, descendant doucement vers sa poitrine. Leurs souffles se perdaient dans la pièce, une enchanteresse chaleur saisissait leur âme. Il s'occupait d'elle comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment, s'éclipser loin de lui. Il embrassait chaque grain de sa peau avec dévotion, répétant comme une litanie combien il l'aimait. Mais surtout, il prenait garde à ne pas aller trop vite pour elle, étant donner qu'elle s'offrait totalement à lui.

Elle cambra son dos lorsqu'il s'amusa avec ses seins, serrant des mains, ses cheveux cuivrés. Seigneur, son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine, vu à l'allure à laquelle il tambourinait, même dans ses tempes. Elle sentit le sourire de son partenaire sur sa chair en ébullition heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, satisfait de constater qu'il repoussait sa tristesse. Edward redressa la tête pour observer les réactions de sa petite amie. Les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges, sa poitrine qui se haussait vers lui dû à sa respiration hachée. Elle était sublime, divine.

-Touche-moi, Edward, réclama-t-elle dans un soupir, cherchant sa main pour la poser sur son cœur.

Elle avait besoin d'un point qui la reliait à lui, c'était viscéral, sinon vital, la marée de mauvais souvenirs risquant de l'engloutir à tout moment. Seul Edward la sauvait de cette solitude mortelle qui la berçait dans une bouteille de poison.

Voyant la détresse sur le visage de Bella, Edward recommença à l'embrasser descendant sur son corps chaud et électrique. Il refit son alliance entre baiser et déclaration d'amour, mettant en avant le besoin de sa petite amie plutôt que le sien. Il avait fait preuve de patience avec elle, lui apprenant à faire monter le désir, à connaître son corps sans jamais aller plus loin. Ce soir, elle se donnait à lui, sans pudeur, sans honte, par envie et par besoin.

Et pendant qu'il honorait l'épiderme réceptif de Bella, celle-ci recevait des uppercuts d'amour et de sentiments en plein dans son muscle cardiaque fou. Son petit ami se cimentait en elle, recouvrant sa solitude d'une couverture chaude, épaisse et indestructible. La froideur de ses parents se retirait d'elle, combattue par l'intensité et la chaleur de son homme. Un cri aiguë percuta les murs de la chambre lorsqu'Edward, malicieux, mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Son cœur déjanté martelait sous sa peau lui coupant la respiration et le souffle.

-Chut mon cœur ... mes parents ne sont pas loin, souligna-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Edward, gémit-elle en remuant sous lui.

Elle le désirait à un endroit très précis, un lieu palpitant, en feu comme des braises. Un soupir de soulagement et salvateur vola de ses lèvres lorsque son petit ami cessa sa torture et accomplit l'acte qu'elle attendait tant. Ses nerfs se crispèrent presque douloureusement, ses muscles s'étiraient, comme à l'étroit dans sa minuscule enveloppe charnelle. Ses dessins d'amour qu'il dessinait sur elle, augmentaient le niveau d'affection dont elle se sentait exclue, privée.

Une première vague crépita dans son sang, contractant ses muscles, électrisant ses cellules, brûlant son sang. Sa main serra le drap sous elle, et Bella pinça des lèvres pour étouffer son cri de plaisir, respirant tant bien que mal par son nez. Un sourire radieux fleuri sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage de son petit ami au dessus du sien, une esquisse presque prétentieuse et fière sur sa bouche.

-Merci, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, ses yeux pétillants de reconnaissance et de bonheur. Sa main glissa dans la nuque d'Edward, serrant ses cheveux humides de sueurs. Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-elle redressant un peu la tête pour sceller leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Pendant que leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchant, s'explorant et se cajolant, les mains de la jeune femme râpaient le dos de son petit ami, moite de sueur dont une odeur agréable s'échappait. Elle inspirait l'air dès que l'occasion se présentait, s'intoxiquant avec délice de ce parfum qu'elle souhaitait emprisonner dans une bouteille. Elle lui aurait donné un nom : Amour. A ces yeux, cette essence présenterait ce sentiment et quand elle en manquerait, elle ouvrirait cette petite fiole au souvenir de ce moment si magique. Celui d'être aimée.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon de jogging d'Edward pour le faire glisser sur ses longues jambes musclées. À l'aide de ses pieds, elle entraîna le vêtement le plus bas possible, refusant de briser l'échange étourdissant de leurs lèvres. Le sentir nu contre sa peau lui arracha un soupir de satisfaction, de bien être bien qu'il réveillait aussi une petite lueur de peur. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi loin dans leur partage charnel, jamais elle n'avait eu d'expériences et l'angoisse de tout cacher picota son cœur amoureux.

Sentant que Bella n'était plus aussi réceptive à lui, Edward redressa son buste et sa tête, plongeant ses yeux étoilés dans les siens. Sans qu'elle n'énonce tout haut le conflit sous sa peau, le jeune homme l'avait perçu. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le croyait, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, dans ces moments intimes.

-Bella... si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là..., dit-il laissant en suspend la fin de sa phrase.

-Non mais ...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il d'un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Évitant de peser de tout son poids sur elle, Edward se cala entre les jambes de la jeune femme, embrassant son cou, butinant son buste, l'investissant. Il n'osait pas briser le barrage qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

-Edward ... haleta-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Fais-le s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-elle, serrant ses biceps dans ses mains moites et tremblantes.

-Je t'aime, gronda-t-il perçant l'innocence de Bella.

Un déchirement fulgurant et brûlant s'empara de la jeune fille. Son corps entier se mit à trembler furieusement, lui apportant une marée de chaleur, tournant sa tête. Mon Dieu, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer ressentir quelqu'un chose d'aussi pénible au fond de son ventre. Comme si une bouteille d'eau de javel venait de se renverser dans la partie la plus intime et fragile de son être, comme si du sel avait été jeté sur une plaie béante. Elle avait l'impression d'être écartelée, que la douleur pulsait qu'à cet endroit précis, annihilant tout le reste. Elle inspira entre ses dents serrées, provoquant un sifflement douloureux pour eux d'eux.

Edward la regardait, impuissant, se maudissant mentalement d'avoir été un crétin pas capable d'accomplir ce stade en douceur. Il détestait lui faire du mal, bien qu'au fond, il n'y était pour rien. Il aurait souhaité ne lui apporter aucune piqûre, aucune brûlure. Il cessa de bouger, observant le visage déformé par la douleur de sa petite amie. Ne supportant plus cette grimace ainsi que cette larme d'innocence perdue, il se retira d'elle doucement.

-Non, grinça-t-elle en serrant ses avant bras, secouant de la tête, l'arrêtant.

-Bella, tu souffres... se justifia-t-il, alarmé. Je ne veux pas..., continua-t-il sous sa petite amie qui secouant toujours de la tête, respirant péniblement.

-Ça va passer, mais si tu t'arrêtes maintenant...

-D'accord, accepta-t-il, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était maintenant ou jamais, ce moment était inévitable et Bella en avait envie, lui faisait confiance pour passer cette étape ensemble.

Avec une lenteur insoutenable pour lui, il recommença à l'aimer, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de s'habituer à lui. Immobile, logé au plus profond d'elle, il l'embrassa lui chantant combien il l'aimait. Rapidement pour son plus grand soulagement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir ainsi encore longtemps, Bella remua sous lui, lui intimant qu'il pouvait bouger, qu'elle allait mieux.

-Est-ce-que ça va ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, inquiet.

-Oui, ça va mieux, hoqueta-t-elle relâchant ses avant-bras marqués de demi lune dus à ses ongles. Elle plaça ses mains dans le dos de son homme sentant ses muscles voguer et rouler sous sa peau. Tu peux bouger Edward, lui apprit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur la colonne de son cou, offert à elle. Aime-moi maintenant, ajouta-t-elle balançant ses hanches.

L'embrassant plus sauvagement que d'ordinaire, Edward imprima une danse adaptée à sa petite amie, douce, lente pour qu'elle enregistre chaque avancée comme un « Je t'aime » indélébile. Ils fusionnaient, se touchant, s'embrassant pour se nourrir l'un de l'autre, désirant l'overdose de sentiments. Elle en manquait tan... elle en avait tellement besoin... Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules de toutes ses forces, son seul point d'ancrage et d'amour dans la vie. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus que lui, mais qu'il remplacerait tout ce dont on l'avait exclue. Elle sentait l'amour s'insinuer dans ses fibres, ses molécules, ses cellules, plongeant son âme dans une halo riche et puissant qui l'éclairerait pour le reste de sa vie. Sans compter, cette musique si agréable à ses oreilles, la voix sauve et rauque d'Edward qui lui murmurait bien qu'elle le recevait comme un hurlant combien il l'aimait, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Elle y croyait ! Dur comme fer !

L'orgasme montait en elle, comme de l'eau dans un puits irrigué par toutes les sensations, émotions et sentiments qu'Edward infiltraient en elle, à chaque coup lent et langoureux de ses reins. Elle se déconnectait de la réalité, se focalisant sur cette bulle rose et sucrée qu'ils construisaient entre eux. Ses grands yeux chocolat, dilatés et gorgés du verbe _aimer_ s'aimantaient aux émeraude noircies au dessus d'elle. Les lèvres s'effleuraient sans relâche, adsorbant le souffle de l'autre, l'amour de l'autre. Comme trop longtemps privée d'eau, Bella s'alimentait de lui, se noyait dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur, s'abreuvant de chaque gémissement, chaque danse amoureuse. Accrochée aux biceps de son petit ami, elle se cambrait contre lui pour épouser les courbes de son homme, pour le toucher autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ses ongles grignotaient l'épiderme suave d'Edward, sa mémoire imprimait les expressions délicieuses de celui-ci. Elle se sentait si aimée que l'émotion comprima son cœur et qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Jamais l'idée d'être indispensable et de recevoir autant n'avait effleuré son esprit. Bien souvent, Bella pensait qu'elle payait un prix trop cher, celui de n'avoir pas été désirée ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses parents l'avait tant souvent rejetée et ignorée. Mais là, sous le corps puissant et vibrant de son petit ami, leurs barrières les plus intimes s'abaissaient, elle ouvrait son cœur en grand pour s'engorger jusqu'à l'étouffement d'amour. Chaque va-et-vient lui hurlait des promesses, chaque « Je t'aime » de son compagnon s'imprimait en elle, comblant ce manque.

Il était d'une tendresse et d'une douceur déroutante. Seigneur, qu'elle était bien ! Elle n'avait pas de mot pour expliquer ce ressenti salvateur qui coulait dans ses veines, ce battement violent du cœur qui répondait à celui de son petit ami, fort, vivant, puissant. Elle arrivait au bord de la rupture, flottant sur les bords d'un trou béant, s'approchant des étoiles. Edward prenait vraiment sur lui pour assurer le rythme, accélérant ses poussées par l'encouragement des mains de sa compagne sur ses reins. Pour la stimuler encore plus, la voyant batailler entre son envie de prolonger ce moment et celui de tomber bras tendu dans le vide, il appuya de ses doigts experts et fins sur leur point de jonction, pressant son plaisir.

Tous ses nerfs se rétractèrent, ses orteils se crispèrent et son cœur arrêta de battre une seconde, bouchant ses oreilles avant d'exploser en un millions de fragments apaisants, amoureux. Le prénom de son amant résonna dans la chambre envahie de gémissements et soupirs. Ses yeux chocolats se voilèrent d'un film opaque, plein de petits points multicolores comme un ciel étoilé de constellations qu'elle pouvait toucher, décrocher. Edward l'accompagna peu de temps après à bout de souffle et de force, grognant une déclaration et le prénom de Bella. Il tomba de tout son poids sur le corps tremblant de sa petite amie qui affichait un sourire radieux inexplicable ainsi que quelques larmes. Elle le serra contre elle grâce au peu de force qu'il lui restait. Le jeune homme en profita pour basculer sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui. Bella posa sa tête sur le cœur fou de celui-ci, écoutant cette mélodie envoûtante et réconfortante. Pas de doute, une personne sur terre l'aimait. Elle en avait eu la preuve, la voix de son petit ami résonnant en écho sous sa peau, dans son myocarde désordonné, battant à tout rompre.

Redressant la tête, elle se hissa pour poster son visage apaisé, serein mais surtout amoureux en face de celui-ci du jeune homme. Sans un mot, elle frotta son nez contre celui d'Edward, plaquant des petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres. Elle écoutait la respiration sifflante de son homme, repoussant ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, se nourrissant de son souffle chaud. Le calme prit place dans leurs êtres, leurs cœurs et leurs respirations revinrent peu à peu à la normale, mais une chose ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant. La crue d'amour qui ruisselait sous la peau de Bella.

oOo

– White Flag .oOo.

Au fil des jours, le mal de Bella se retira peu à peu. Bien qu'elle avait souhaité voler de ses propres ailes, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé devoir rompre tout lien avec ses parents pour y parvenir. Assise sous la véranda des Cullen, elle sirotait une citronnade avec Alice et Rosalie pendant que les garçons jouaient au rugby dans l'herbe sous les cris d'une Esmée qui craignait pour la survie de ses fleurs. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme bien qu'un arrière goût acide nappait sa gorge.

-Bella, l'appela Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il, le regard triste, une douce grimace sur le visage.

-Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une faible voix, remarquant l'enveloppe que le médecin tenait.

Celui-ci lui remit le papier, posant par la même occasion un poids sur son cœur. Rien qu'à regarder l'écriture sur l'enveloppe blanche, Bella comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Une douleur aiguë la piqua au cœur et instinctivement, elle porta sa main à l'emplacement de son organe qui pleurait. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, appartenant à Edward. Elle n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Son corps le reconnaissait, son cœur aussi puisqu'il se calma bien que la douleur persistait.

-Ils n'ont quand même pas osé, souffla Edward, sidéré.

Son père se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête et de lui adresser un petit sourire qui disait qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas Bella, pas eux, pas les Cullen. Pas ses gens aux cœurs généreux, altruistes, aimants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'informa Alice, s'étirant sur sa chaise pour apercevoir le moindre mot.

D'une main tremblante et les larmes aux bords des yeux, Bella ouvrit la lettre et la tendit à Edward. Elle ne voulait pas lire ses mots qui l'achèverait probablement. Elle était tellement choquée et écœurée par le comportement de Renée et Charlie, qu'elle essuya ses larmes et garda le visage impassible pour ne pas pleurer pour eux. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Bien qu'elle perdait un morceau de sa vie, elle avait encore son avenir devant elle et elle n'était plus seule. Pourtant, savoir que ses parents la reniaient, la déshéritaient, ou encore l'émancipaient pour ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle lui causait une grande peine.

Était-ce donc ça le prix à payer pour avoir la liberté ? Pour pouvoir vivre de ses propres ailes ? Prendre ses propres décisions ? Ses parents pensaient sûrement qu'avoir un enfant c'était l'enfermer dans une case précise, le modeler à leur façon, le formater selon leurs envies. Mais on ne créait pas des enfants pour les garder pour soi ! Non, on les aidait dans chaque étape de leur vie, leur apportant conseil et amour pour qu'ils se forgent et construisent un avenir comme bon semble à chacun.

Hors Bella avait déployé ses ailes bien trop grandes et pas assez blanches aux yeux de Renée. C'était surtout sa mère qui n'avait jamais aimé son enfant. Charlie l'avait assez supplié pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier. Malheureusement de nos jours, malgré l'évolution, ils n'avaient pas pu décider de chaque trait de caractère de leur progéniture. Déjà, ils désiraient un garçon, ensuite qu'il soit dans les jupons de sa mère, brillant pour devenir avocat et par la suite conseiller, travaillant main dans la main avec Charlie à la mairie. Parce que oui Monsieur Swan se voyait encore maire pendant des années. L'espoir faisait vivre. Isabella avait été rapidement indépendante, rebelle, vive d'esprit, avide de connaissances, abattant chaque obstacle que ses parents lui dressaient avant qu'ils ne lui posent des ultimatums, avant qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre que si elle ne se pliait pas, elle serait envoyée dans un pensionnat loin d'eux et de ses amis pour la brider.

Un creux résonnait sous la peau de Bella. Elle sentait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, le lien se briser définitivement entre ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde et elle. Comme un cordon ombilical déchiré, coupé, rompu la laissant sans famille de chair. Elle reconnaissait avoir souhaité cette indépendance, cette liberté mais pas comme ça, pas dans la douleur. Elle aurait aimé parlementer avec eux, garder un lien, mais Charlie et Renée en avaient décidé autrement pour elle.

-Alors ! s'impatienta Alice, qui pianotait des ongles sur le coin de la table.

- C'est un papier qui..., commença Edward, jetant un coup d'œil à Bella pour voir sa réaction.

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains le prenant au dépourvu. Autant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute pour ensuite guérir.

-Ils me donnent ma liberté, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, gardant une voix assurée. Je suis émancipée, déshéritée et rayée de leur vie. A leur yeux, ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants. Tout ce qui m'appartenait va être donné à une association et mon compte en banque est fermé. Je garde le nom de famille Swan mais je ne peux pas m'en servir, débita-t-elle à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille écrite à l'ordinateur. Charlie ou Renée n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'écrire eux-même prouvant une fois encore leur désintérêt pour elle.

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas t'en servir ? demanda Emmett, confus.

-Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas me présenter comme étant la fille de Monsieur le maire, lui apprit-elle, une brûlure dans le ventre.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ça, s'écria Rosalie, rouge de colère, surprenant tout le monde. Non mais c'est quoi ces putain de parents ? Et ça veut gouverner une ville ? Carlisle, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça !

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse Rose ? fit-il impuissant et contrit.

-Présentez-vous aux prochaines élections, proposa Jasper en haussant les épaules.

oOo

Deux ans plus tard.

Dans une petite maison aux volets rouges et à la peinture blanche, un silence tendu pesait sous le toit. Les deux adultes ne s'adressaient pas un mot et évitaient de se regarder. Leur vie avait basculé en si peu de temps qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à cette vérité. Tout était partie en poussière, toutes leurs années de combat envolées. Dans la main de l'homme, une photo présentait le plus beau bébé qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et qu'ils ne verraient jamais. Sa petite fille. Bella venait de donner la vie, fraîchement mariée à Edward. Charlie Swan aurait pu être témoin de cette union, non pas en tant que père mais de maire s'il n'avait pas perdu sa place contre Carlisle Cullen.

Suite aux paroles et scandale de sa femme au bal des amoureux, les habitants avaient vu le vrai visage de cette famille, capable de mettre à la porte leur propre enfant. Petit à petit, il avait perdu en crédibilité, perdu l'estime de ses citoyens, perdu aux votes. Pour enfoncer le clou, voilà qu'il venait de recevoir l'unique photo et vision qu'il aurait de son petit enfant. Envoyé par Edward, celui-ci avait été très clair dans le message derrière la lettre.

« _J'ai eu le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait m'offrir : un enfant. Gardez bien cette photo, elle sera la seule que vous aurez, la seule vision que vous aurez de notre fille. Je refuse qu'elle connaisse les monstres qui ont exclu leur mère, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez parfaite à leur yeux. Et j'apprendrais à mon enfant à vivre avec ses propres décisions, je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et jamais je ne lui tournerais le dos. Je l'aiderais à déployer ses ailes, pas à les lui briser. Bella est la personne la plus merveilleuse que la terre ait porté, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Si aujourd'hui elle est heureuse et porte ce sourire envers le monde, c'est parce qu'elle est aimée à sa juste valeur, parce qu'elle est exceptionnelle et libre._ »

Soulevant le cliché face à ses yeux, il remarqua tous les petits détails de Bella lorsqu'elle était bébé. Sa petite moue boudeuse lorsqu'elle dormait, son petit nez retroussé. Il constata aussi qu'elle portait un duvet cuivré comme son père et ses yeux clairs s'approchaient plus de l'émeraude d'Edward que du chocolat de sa maman. Elle était belle comme un cœur et il ne la verrait jamais grandir. Elle resterait, pour le reste de ses jours dans sa mémoire, comme figée sur cette photo à l'âge de deux mois.

Le regret s'abattit sur lui, le noyant dans un chagrin silencieux. Bien qu'il avait tout perdu, la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux était le départ de son unique enfant. Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui. C'était bien beau la gloire, l'argent, les intérêts des rencontres, l'image, mais ce lien unique entre un parent et son enfant était bien plus riche et précieux que tout le reste. Il l'avait perdu. Définitivement. Sur sa propre décision, parce qu'il avait écouté Renée la dénigrer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, pour passer du temps alors que Bella avait eu besoin de lui. De l'aimer, la chérir, partager tous ses moments sacrés avec elle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Renée, qui essuyait une larme. Elle pouvait bien pleurer, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait mise à la porte. Elle avait bien plus perdu que lui. Après sa défaite aux élections, ils avaient quitté la ville, partant loin de cet endroit qui leur rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Ils avaient laissé Bella derrière eux, demandant quelques nouvelles à Billy Black son seul ami, mais celui-ci lui donnait des informations au compte goutte à croire qu'il respectait leur tout premier choix, effacer leur enfant de leur vie.

-On pourrait peut-être retourner là-bas, murmura la voix de Renée.

-Non ! aboya-t-il sans appel, la faisant sursauter.

-Mais...

-Après tout le mal que nous lui avons fait, on doit la laisser. Elle est heureuse, elle n'a plus besoin de nous. Elle a apprit à vivre sans notre présence, elle...

-Elle me manque Charlie, pleura-t-elle, comme une fontaine, dramatisant un peu la situation.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, balança-t-il se levant de la table. Nous méritions ce qui nous arrive Renée. Nous aussi, on en paye le prix, termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Marchant dans le salon, il s'arrêta devant la seule photo de Bella qui dormait dans la maison. La jeune femme souriait, regardant l'objectif avec malice. Il était fière d'elle, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Bella, il était fière de la vie qu'elle possédait. Il savait qu'elle avait du se battre pour y arriver. Il préférait la laisser libre et voler dans le ciel, tellement haut qu'il ne la voyait plus. Sans eux, elle avait réussi. Ses choix avait porté leur fruit. Et elle était aimée. Il n'en doutait pas. Il garderait l'image d'un ange rebelle qui avait traversé sa vie. Il garderait à jamais ses regrets de n'avoir été qu'un homme au lieu d'un père.

oOo

* * *

Comme vous l'imaginez, il n'y aura pas de suite à ce OS. Les fans de Vampire Diaries auront remarqué la danse ainsi que la chanson de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3. Je vous conseille de trouver le passage sur youtube pour bien regarder la danse. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette chanson, ce moment et voilà comme Give me Love est né.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont mis mes précédents OS en favoris, et en alerte. Ça m'embête vraiment de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes.

A bientôt, je ne sais toujours pas si LOVE GAME va avoir une suite de postée.

Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


End file.
